Across the Universe
by Azrael22
Summary: Skyeward AU - In a world where everything is black and white until you meet your soulmate, Skye, an hackitivist, meet Grant Ward, agent of shield. In progress.


My name is Skye. I live in a world that was put under a curse a very long time ago. Well, I guess that technically 'curse' might be the wrong word for it, but all that we know is that, before, the world was in black and white for no one. Therefore, someone put this on us, mere mortal, someone cursed us. And yet we don't know much about it. But the thing that really sweeps the scientists off their feet is that at some point in your life, the colors may come back; once you've met your soulmate.

I call bullshit. Soulmate? And who decides that, uh? The Universe? I call co-dependent relationships powered by the presence of colors.

But here's the catch. When your soulmate dies, you go back to being color-blind. Imagine that; for years, decades, you've seen colors, but no not anymore? The suicide rates for those who have lost their soulmate are incredibly high. That's what happened to my parents. Again, I call bullshit. I get the whole 'black and white again' thing, but how co-dependent must you be to commit suicide to follow your love one into the grave and leave your child orphan?

I was seven, so the worst part is that I remember them. I had to forbid myself from missing them. They had called me Mary Sue Poots so I dropped that name and I became Skye.

One thing you need to know about me, I'm really good with computers. And I mean, really good. So, to survive, I became a hacktivist, a member of The Rising Tide. Thing is, I was starting to piss off the wrong people. Heard of Shield? Of course you have. Nobody knew them until what happened in New York. Too bad for them. There are perks about being in a secret organization. Such as keeping things secret. Now that people like me know that they exist, they will never be at rest. Problem is, they are closing on me.

ACROSS THE UNIVERSE

"You can never stop the rising ti…"

Skye was interrupted by the door of her can being opened. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and turned her head.

"Hi…"

The world exploded.

Without being able to stop herself, she started screaming. She heard a man screaming too. When she opened her eyes again, there were colors. Colors everywhere. She looked down at her clothes. Those colors definitely did not match together. She rose her head and stared at the two men, almost scared to see him… her soulmate. He was staring at her too, but not a normal stare. He was looking at her as if she was the sun and the stars and the universe.

Skye felt her heart beat accelerate. The guy itself was really not that bad. Really, really not that bad. Tall, dark hair, supermodel jaw and those eyes… and that look… Skye and him jumped when the other man cough. He was looking at Skye's soulmate.

"Ward", he said, "you do realize that I still need to take her in for questioning, right?"

Ward didn't answer right away.

"Right", he finally said without taking his eyes off Skye. "I'm sorry, what's your name?"

"Skye", she answered in a high-pitched voice. She cleared her throat and forced herself to take her eyes off Ward. She looked at the other man.

"Take her for questioning?" she repeated.

"Well", the man said, taking his sunglasses off, "that you have found your soulmate or not, you're still a wanted hacker."

Skye stared back at her computer. "Right", she said.

The man had a little laugh, his eyes shifting from Skye to Ward. Skye realized that Ward had said the same things a few seconds ago. She shook her head. No, she mustn't let herself be blinded by her so called soulmate.

"I'm agent Coulson", the man said. "I'm supposed to put a bag over your head, but I guess it would be a bit cruel now. You may follow us, Skye."

She got off of her van, trying not to look at Ward. He was looking at the sky.

"Please do me a favor and don't die just yet", Skye said. "Like, don't get hit by a car on our way to wherever you're taking me."

Ward laughed. He had a really nice laugh.

"We're going there in a shield car, which I'm pretty sure could compete with a tank, so I'm pretty sure I'll be fine."

Skye laughed too and had to take her eyes off him. It was like she felt drawn to him for some reason.

She did not like that.

They got into a car, which indeed look like he could take a tank, and Ward sat with her in the back. He turned to her, presenting his hand.

"Grant Ward, agent of shield."

Skye shook it.

"Skye, hacktivist."

Ward frowned.

"I'm pretty sure that's not a word."

"I'm pretty sure you're face is not a word", Skye answered automatically.

Ward smiled and Skye heard Coulson giggled. She was still holding Ward's hand. And for some reason, it felt like the most natural thing on earth.

"So where are you from, Grant Ward, agent of shield?" Skye asked.

Ward opened his mouth, but Coulson spoke before him.

"That's classified."

Skye snorted and let go of Ward's hand.

"Coulson…" Ward started, but Coulson interrupted him again.

"I don't care that she's you soulmate, Ward, we still don't know if we can trust her."

Ward and Skye exchanged a look, then Ward looked quickly at Coulson before leaning toward Skye.

"Massachusetts", he mouthed.

Skye closed her lips to stop herself from laughing and grabbed his hand again, their fingers tangled into each other's. Neither of them said another word as they arrived to a gigantic plane. Their car parked inside the plane and as they got out, Skye noticed they had a welcoming party. Once out of the car, Ward's hand found hers and automatically three pairs of eyes were looking at their tangled hands. Before anyone could say anything, Coulson stepped forward.

"Ward has found his soulmate", he said. "Guys, this is Skye. Skye this is May, Fitz and Simmons."

May was an asian bad ass looking woman who didn't say a word. Fitz and Simmons though, talked at the same time.

"Oh Ward, I'm so happy for you!" said the girl.

"It is the best thing that could have happened to you", said Fitz, nodding.

Skye noticed that those two were also holding hands. Coulson turned to Skye.

"Come. I still have questions."

Skye – and Ward since they were still holding hands – followed him until they arrived in front of a door. Ward stopped Coulson.

"Do you mind if we have a word?" he asked.

"Fifteen minutes", answered Coulson quickly, as if he had predicted the question. "And don't tell her anything agent Ward."

Ward nodded and Skye and he walked in. There was a table and two chairs. They sat face-to-face.

"So", Skye said, "agent Ward, who are you?"

Ward frowned thoughtfully.

"Most of my personality can be defined by the fact that I work for shield…"

"Have you ever killed someone?"

"Yes. But I didn't feel good afterwards…"

"What about your family?"

"We don't get along. Haven't talk to them in years."

There was a silence. Skye felt lost in all of her thoughts.

"And you Skye?" Ward asked. "Who are you?"

There was another, longer, silence. Skye looked up to meet Ward's eyes.

"I never wanted to have a soulmate. It wrecked my parents, left me orphan."

Ward didn't speak.

"I never believed in it either. What if we can't get along? What if I lose you? What if…"

Skye stopped. She put her face in her hands and sighed.

"I don't know you and I don't trust shield", she said. "How come I never want to lose you?"

Ward stood up, went to her side and bend at her level.

"Because we're soulmate", he said. Then he cupped her face in his hand and kissed her. Skye answered to his kiss, her fingers tangling in his hair. They separated to breathe, smiling.

"You're never gonna lose me", Ward said.

"Is this a promise?" she asked.

"The first of many."

And they kissed again.


End file.
